


Don't let history repeat

by captainswanandclintasha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 7x02 spoilers, F/M, Spoilers, also yes double hook, it's about 7x02 WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS!?, they are having a babyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/pseuds/captainswanandclintasha
Summary: Small fic inspired by the promo pictures we got for the second episode of the seventh season. What picture? You know what picture!It has spoilers and speculations about what is going to happen in the episode!





	Don't let history repeat

Emma felt really sick in the last few weeks. First she thought it was because of something she ate, then she thought maybe she was getting sick with the flu since that night she and Killian spend on the Jolly (maybe making love under the stars wasn’t such a good idea in the middle of the ocean, in October), but then her period was late, not one, not two but three weeks. She knew then that this wasn’t normal and she had to take some tests. She didn’t want to tell Killian her thoughts yet, the poor man was already worried sick because she wasn’t feeling well and she wanted to make sure that what she was going to tell him will be good news. So she spoke with her mother and then she went to the pharmacy to buy a test (or maybe 5, just to be sure), ignored Doc’s smile when she took the tests and exited the shop.

It was the night Henry was supposed to come home, so she hopped that later that night or maybe even tomorrow she would be able to give both to her husband and to her son some very good news. She took the tests, all of them, one by one, and waited for the answers. When all of them showed the two pink lines, she tried not to cry her heart out of happines. Instead she put her hands around her belly, closed her eyes and thanked to however was listening for this amazing second chance.

She tried not to look to happy, but she couldn’t hide the smile on her face when Killian came home from the station. She told him that she was feeling much better when he asked her what was with the good mood and she saw the happiness that spread in a seconds on his face. She didn’t want to tell him yet, wanting to wait until Henry was back home. Midnight was in a few hours so she good waiting a little bit.

Only Henry didn’t come. Midnight came, the portal opened in the woods behind their house and yet, her son didn’t come. Emma started to worry that something happened with him, what if he was hurt, what if he couldn’t make it in time to the portal? She didn’t want to think about the worst case scenario, Killian didn’t let her think about that. He told her that maybe Henry forgot, or maybe he had another way to come back. maybe he was too occupied with his new adventures and he will come home when the next portal will open. He told her to get some sleep, rest, and they will see tomorrow what will happen. Maybe Henry will be back till the sun will rise.

She tried to get some sleep that night but she couldn’t and she knew that neither did Killian. The day was amazing, full of good news and it ended horribly, with Emma worried that her son will never come back to her. In the morning she rose from the bed, ready to call Anton and ask him to give her a bean. She was going after Henry and nothing could stop her. At least not until Killian woke up. He talked her out of it, telling her that it was six in the morning, Anton will not even be awake to help them and convinced her to wait a few more hours. Then they will go together after Henry.

For the next five hours Emma ignored Regina’s calls and messages of asking how Henry was and when she could see him and when the clock turned 11AM, she took her husband, gave him his sword and told him that they were going after their son. Anton was more than happy to help them, he gave them a bean and wished them luck on their journey. Emma and Killian opened the portal, and thinking about Henry they hold theirhands and went through the portal.

They found themselves on the other part of the portal, in the Enchanted Forest. Or at least that’s what they thought it was. It was night and that surprised the both of them since it was the middle of the day when they left. They saw a fire burning not to far in front of them and together they started to walk towards it.

In front of the fire was a man who was looking at something that looked like a glass bottle in his hands. He wore leather from head to top, and his costume made Emma think about what she saw her father wearing in the Enchanted Forest, in Henry’s old book.

“Excuse me?” Killian spoke to the man.

Hearing Killian talking, the man’s back shifted and he turned his face to look at them.

“Killian? Mom?” the man said, shocked being present in his voice.

Hearing the man talking she realised that he was not any man. He was her son and for the second time in the last 24 hour, she found herself thanking to the sky. But Henry was obviously a grown man! How was that even possible? It’s been an year since he left, it wasn’t possible for him to change that much, right?

“Henry?”

“Mom!” he said with happiness on his face. He came towards her and hugged her. He was definitely stronger than when he left.

“Henry?” Killian asked from beside her, his face still shocked.

“Killian!” Henry said, letting Emma go and hugging Killian as well. “What are you guys doing here?” Henry asked when he let go of Killian.

“You didn’t come home!” Emma yelled at him, shock finally disappearing from her body.

“Yeah, sorry about that. The last few hours were a bit strange for me.”

“We waited for you all night!” Emma yelled again at him.

“Yes, but for me it’s been just two hours since the portal closed.”

“So that explains how you are,” Emma said, gesticulating with her hand. “How long were you here?”

“How long did it pass since I left?” Henry asked.

“An year.”

“That should be three years for me,”

“What?!”

“Bloody hell,” Emma and Killian said at the same time.

“You are telling me that three years passed since you left? I lost another three years with you?” Emma said, her voice starting to tremble and she felt Killian’s hand on her back, trying to calm her.

“I am really sorry. But a lot happened,” Henry tried to explain.

“Like?”

“I met grandma and grandpa?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Henry said with a smile. “Grandpa won’t be too happy when he will hear that story.”

“Why?”

“He was a pirate,”

At Henry’s words Killian started to laughed so hard that it was hard for Emma to stop herself from starting to laugh too. When they finally stopped, Killian whipped away his tears from so much laughing and talked “I can’t wait to see Dave’s face”.

With a tap on his shoulder, Emma looked at Henry and asked about her mother. “What about Mary Margaret?”

“She was working in a tavern and had a secret relationship with David. Things are so different here, they had their names, but they looked different. It’s hard to know who they are when you first see them.”

“Well,” Emma said “you will have time to tell us everything when we will be back in Storybrooke. Come on,” Emma said, turning her back to him and taking out the second bean Anton gave her.

“I can’t leave,” Henry said from behind, stopping her.

“What?”

“I can’t. I could have go through the first portal, but I didn’t want to do it.”

“Why is that?” Killian asked this time.

“I met someone,” Henry said, dropping his eyes to the ground. “She needs my help.”

Emma looked at Killian and Killian looked at her with a smirk, his face imitating the same expression he had years ago in Camelot, when Henry had his first crush on Violet. Now they both knew what was going on. Henry falled in love with someone from this world.

“Who is she?” Emma asked softer this time.

Instead of answering, Henry raised the object he was holding earlier, when they found him. Emma could see now that it wasn’t a bottle. It was a slipper made out of glass. She knew that story, she knew whose shoe was that.

“Cinderella?” she asked. Henry just nodded at her.

“I... met her earlier today, by mistake. She is amazing, her story is really something else, something new. She stole my motorcycle and my dagger. She punched me in the face and fought with a sword with the guards in her puffy blue dress and glass shoes,” Henry explained.

Killian looked again at Emma and smiled. Looked like everyone in this family found their love with a punch in the face.

“Where is she now?” Emma asked her son.

“She run. She wanted to kill the prince but didn’t do it. Her step-mother killed him and blamed her.”

“And you want to help her,” instead of answering to her question, Henry just nodded. Seeing his face, Emma decided what to do. “We can stay with you. Help you and her and then go to Storybrooke. She could come with us.”

“Would you do that?”

“Of course!” Killian answered excited.

“I’ve seen a chalet in the woods. If you want to get some sleep,” Henry said.

“No, it’s okay,” Emma said, and sat on the tree trunk he was staying on, minutes ago. “Tell us more about your stories.”

Emma stayed in the woods with her boys, for the rest of the night, listening to Henry’s stories about his new adventures. But at some point, during the night, she fell asleep with her head on Killian’s shoulder and her arms on her belly. She woke up hours later, on the ground, on a blanket and with a jacket that seemed to be Henry’s.

She rose from the ground and looked around her. Henry and Killian were to her right, sitting on a fallen tree. She started to walk towards them and when they saw her coming they stopped from talking and looked at her.

“Morning,” Henry told her.

“Hey. How are you two?” Emma said when she was in front of them.

“We were talking about how we could find Cinderella. How are you feeling love?” Killian asked.

“Great,” Emma smiled at him. Seeing both of them somehow relaxed, she decided that she could take advantage of the opportunity and tell both of them what was in her mind for hours. “I actually have to tell you something,” Emma said, still smiling.

“What is going on?” Killian asked with narrowed eyes.

Emma opened her mouth to start talking and to give them the news when she was stopped by a loud sound behind her. Killian jumped from the tree trunk straight in front of her to protect her of whatever happened behind her. Emma turned to look at what was happening and she was surprised to see another portal opening. She expected to see Regina coming from inside, maybe she found out where they were and she went after them. The shock came seconds later, when, instead of Regina, from the portal came none other than Killian himself. She let out a sigh at the same time Killian took out his sword, and looked at the Killian Jones that was coming towards them.

“Good, it worked,” the other Killian said.

He was dressed as her Killian, but what made her curious was the fact that he had both hands. Or maybe the one that should have had the hook was just a prosthesis, since his left hand was covered by a black glove?

“What the bloody hell?” her Killian said, still trying to protect her.

“I am from the future,” the other Killian said.

“This again?” Emma asked, half annoyed.

“Don’t worry, love, this time it was intentional.”

“Prove it,” her Killian snapped at the other man.

“How do you want me to prove it, mate?”

“Find something,” Emma snapped at him too, tired of what was going on in front of her.

“Emma is pregnant,” the other Killian Jones said out of nowhere, pointing out towards Emma.

“What?!” Emma, Killian and Henry screamed at the same time.

Emma was shocked that he said that, out of all the things he could use to prove that he is who he says he is, he choose to say that thing, the one that was the most important to her. She had to admit that it was an intelligent way to make them believe the truth, but she wanted to be the one that let out the secret. She looked at Killian and Henry and they were both shocked from what they just heard. Killian let down the sword he raised when the second Hook appeared, and he took a step back.

“You know it’s true, Emma,” the other Killian Jones talked to her.

“Emma?” her Killian asked tentatively, looking at her confused, one eyebrow raised.

“I… it’s…,” Emma tried to say, but the words didn’t come out. Instead she moved her eyes from her Killian to the other and snapped at him.  “Howdare you?”

“Come on, love. I’m your husband from the future. You know what I just said it’s true.”

“Emma?” her Killian asked again.

“It’s true,” Emma turned to look at him. “I am pregnant. I wanted to tell you before he came,” Emma said, pointing to the other Jones.

“I know you two are mad, I am mad too,” the other talked again.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Emma snapped at him again.  
  
“But Emma, you have to go back to Storybrooke,” the second Killian Jones talked again.

“What?” her Killian said at the same time Emma yelled.

“Oh, hell no!”

“You have to! Something bad is going to happen here and you should not be here when it’s going to happen.”

“What is going to happen?” Henry asked for the first time since the portal closet behind the second Killian.

“A curse,” Killian answered to Henry. “A curse that is going to take everyone from here to a city called Hyperion Heights.”

“Then I have to stay here. Help them,” Emma said.

Killian shocked his head and started to talk. “You are not the saviour here, love. You have to go back to Storybrooke and make sure you and the baby are okay.”

“Why can’t I stay?”

“Emma is going to be alone during her pregnancy,” Killian protested.

“No. You go back too,” future Killian talked with her Killian.

“You are out of your mind,” Killian said to the other copy of his.

“I am not. Trust me.”

“If we both go, Henry will be left alone,” Emma protested too. “I am not going to leave my kid alone here when I know a curse is coming.”

“Trust me, what would happen if you would stay would be worse,” future Killian said, studying her at the same time. Emma started to feel strange when she saw the way he looked at her.

“What could be so bad?” Henry asked.

“We are separated,” Killian started to explain. “The curse will separate us, you will be left alone with the child and well… history will repeat,” he spoke to Emma. “With our baby.”

Emma felt the need to put her arms around her belly at his words. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to her miracle baby. She saw Killian, her Killian, putting a protective hand around her as well. She knew the other Killian saw that too when he started to talk again. “This is why you two will have to go.”

“But what about Henry?” Emma asked.

“I will stay here,” Killian from the future answered.

“But you are from the future,” Henry said.

“Exactly. Nothing will happen to me. I will stay here, I will help Henry both here and during the curse and you will be in Stoybrooke with the baby. When the curse will be broken Henry will come to you as well.”

“And what about you?” Emma asked him.

“What about me?” he asked her, confused.

“What will you do once the curse will be broken?”

“We will take care of that when the time will come,” Killian answered with a small smile. “But so far, taking you out of here is the most important thing.”

“Mom,” Henry said, coming beside her. “He is right. You can’t let what happen with me, happen with my sister or brother,” Henry said, taking her hand in his.

“But-” Emma tried to talk to him, but Henry stopped her.

“No. This is Hook,” Henry said, looking at the Killian from the future. “He will take care of me.”

“No matter what,” Killian said behind them.

“Are you sure this is the only way?” Emma asked the other Killian.

“Yes,” he nodded sadly.

Emma looked at him better. He let go of Henry’s hand and went closer to the Hook from the future. She studied him, tried to find something wrong with him, something to her that he is lying, but there was nothing. Instead, the way he was looking at her surprised her. He was looking at her like it was the first time in years he was seeing her and that made her wonder what exactly happened in the future he’s coming from.

“There is something more, right?” Emma asked him.

“Please, Emma. Listen to me. Go back. I will protect Henry.”

“I know,” she said looking towards Henry and then back at him. “He is your son after all,” Emma said with a smile.

“He is,” Killian nodded and then let his head down. She thought he was looking at the ground but then she saw that he was actually looking at her belly. That’s when Emma understood the sad look in his eyes.  

“You didn’t get to see your child did you?” Emma asked him.

“What are you-?”

“History is going to repeat?” Emma said, taking his hand in hers. “It’s not that subtle, Killian.”

“I am sorry,” he said, and Emma could see actual tears in his eyes.

“Don’t be,” she said moving one of her hands to his cheek.  “Take care of Henry.”

“With my life,” he promised to her. He then let go of her hand and started to search for something in his pocket. “Here,” he said, giving her a magic bean.

“Thank you,” she said smiling at him.

After that Emma let go of him and went towards Henry and her Killian. She stopped first in front of Henry. She hugged him and she relaxed automatically when she felt his arms around her as well.

“I love you Henry,” she said kissing him on the cheek. “You know that, right?”

“Of course,” Henry said, smiling at her.

“Take care of you. Find your Cinderella.”

“I will. Take care of you as well,” Henry said, putting a hand on her belly, where now he knew his sister or brother grows. “See you soon.”

“Promise?”

“Of course. I’m coming back as soon as we break this curse,” Henry assured her.

Emma took a step back and let Henry and Killian say their goodbye to each other and it warmed her heart when she saw the two of them hugging. All this time, Killian from the future was watching them. When Emma looked at him, he was looking at her as well and when he catch her eyes, he winked at her.

When Killian and Henry were done, Killian came back to her and took his hand in hers. With one last look at Henry, Emma threw the bean and waited for the portal to open.

“Oh!” she heard the other Hook saying. Emma turned to look at him and waited for him to continue. “Send Regina here as well,” Emma nodded at him and then moved her eyes to Killian.

“Let’s go, my love,” he said, looking at her with more love in his eyes than ever.

“I am sorry you had to find out this way,” Emma said, knowing that he wasn’t happy with how things went. She wasn’t either, but at least they avoided something much  worse.

“Doesn’t matter now. We are going to be parents,” he said looking at in awe.

“We are,” she said with a big smile.

“I can’t believe it,” he said, letting go of her hand and putting his good hand on her belly.

“Well, I have five tests that show you the truth back home,” Emma joked.

“I love you, Emma,” Killian said taking her hand back in his.

“I love too,” she said with a sweet smile. “And I am glad we both have this chance.”

And with that both Emma and Killian jumped into the portal, letting Henry behind with another Killian Jones, from the future, that came back to make sure that she and her husband are together when their baby will come into this world and he stayed behind and promised to take care and help her son, their son, to find his love.


End file.
